A One Time Thing
by lindsay1234567
Summary: A little one shot about the hidden romance between Rose and Christian. I thought it would be fun to try, let me know what you think!


**I decided to write a one-shot! I found a couple of Christian/Rose stories, but I wanted to write a little one-shot of my own. This takes place during Shadow Kiss. (Rose's POV by the way)**

* * *

It was my day off field experience, and I was just sitting around, about to go find something to do, when I was sucked into Lissa's head. I was surprised, since lately I'd been able to control when I got pulled into her head.

Lissa and I had been fighting lately, mostly because of her insane mood swings.

"Leave me alone! I don't want to ever see you again!" Lissa screamed at a fuming Christian. They were in the church attic, a place that normally brought the romantic side out of them. Christian had been fighting with Lissa too, for the same reason I had.

Christian just got even more mad, "Is that right? Well then fine I'm out of here!" he yelled, storming past her and stomping down the stairs of the church.

Lissa was filled with anger and sadness, and the sadness took over as she collapsed to the floor and started bawling her eyes out.

Apparently, the two of them had come to the attic to try and fix things between them, but Lissa had jumped on him about being late, and had implied that he was with another girl.

I had a feeling he was just running late, but he yelled back at Lissa after she overreacted. I pulled myself out of Lissa's head, sick of her moodiness.

I got out of my dorm and walked into the cafeteria, hoping to find another novice to hang out with.

I bumped into something hard, and stumbled backwards.

"Sorry," a low voice growled. I looked up, about to tell him to get lost, but stopped when I saw who it was.

"Are you okay, Christian?" I asked him, hoping he realized I was talking about Lissa.

"I'm fine. We just bumped into each other. It was nothing," he mumbled, walking past me.

I followed him and grabbed his arm, "I meant about Lissa. I got sucked into her head when you guys were fighting."

His eyes widened in recognition, "Oh, that. It's over between us," he said, his blue eyes showing that he wasn't feeling anymore love for her. His gaze shifted to me, and he looked me up and down.

"So do you have a boyfriend right now?" he asked nervously, sitting on a nearby bench and gesturing for me to sit next to him.

I looked at him, confused at his question, "Um, no, why?"

Christian blushed, and I couldn't help but notice how cute it was. _Stop it, Rose! He's dating your best friend! _I thought frantically, returning his blush.

He grinned, showing his fangs and everything. That was something I liked about him; he wasn't afraid to show who he was. Most Moroi preferred to just show their teeth, or a closed mouth when they smiled.

"You look really pretty today," he said, giving me a sweet smile as he scooted closer to me.

I grinned, "Thanks," I said, trying to think back to what I was wearing. I was wearing a tight fitting tank top and skinny jeans. My hair was down, slightly wavy from the breeze in the air.

I looked at him, staring at his muscles under his black shirt. The shirt fit him nicely, and he was wearing loose dark wash jeans.

He looked back at me, his long black hair falling into his face, covering his gorgeous blue eyes, "What?"

I smiled at him, "You look cute today," I said honestly, scooting closer to him on the bench, so that our thighs were touching.

He look down at our legs and grinned again. He looked back up at me, and his face got serious as he leaned towards me.

I pushed the thought of Lissa out of my head, and closed the gap to kiss him. As soon as our lips connected, his turned up in a smirk.

I didn't care, and wrapped my arms around his neck. He reacted by pulling me closer by my waist, and leaving his hands there.

He bit my bottom lip, and parted my lips with his tongue. He entered my mouth and I couldn't help but think that he might be the one meant for me. Not Dimitri, not Adrian, and not Mason.

I wondered why I had never thought of him like this before. I kind of had thought he was cute when he was being a smart ass, but I never really gave him much thought because of Lissa.

Lissa. I always thought that they weren't a good pair. He was too sinister and sarcastic, kind of like me. Lissa needed some royal Moroi boy; maybe someone like Adrian.

Meanwhile, while all of this was running through my head, Christian was pulling me into a storage closet. I fiddled with the bottom of his shirt, moving it up just enough so I could press my hands on his abs.

"Like what you see?" He said smugly, smirking for a moment.

I winked at him, "Maybe a little," I said, causing his smirk to disappear for a second before returning a second later.

He smothered my mouth again, placing his hands on my lower back and pulling me closer to him. I decided to tease him a little bit, and started running my fingers up and down his chest.

He shivered, and I couldn't help but say a cocky, "Like that?"

He rolled his eyes, "Maybe a little," he said, mocking my words. I continued running my fingers, and started going a little lower with each time.

I ran my finger down his chest all the way down to his pants, and even put my finger an inch down his pants.

He shivered again, "Woah there," he said in a husky voice, taking his lips away from mine to look at me.

I raised one eyebrow, watching his face as I did so, "What?" I asked innocently.

"You know exactly what you're doing," he replied, looking down at my trailing finger.

"Maybe. Maybe not," I shrugged giving him a flirty smile.

_Men are so weak,_ I thought to myself, watching his face change at what I was doing.

He grabbed my finger with one hand, and put my hand over my head. He pressed me to the wall, kissing me again.

Buzz! My phone vibrated in my pocket, and I pulled away from him.

"One second," I said to him, pulling my phone out to answer it. He took a few steps back, watching me intently as I answered the phone.

"Hello?" I asked, once I managed to get my phone open.

"Hey Rose, it's Eddie," I heard a male's voice say on the other line.

"Oh hey! What's up?" I asked, scooting down the wall and sitting down. I gestured to Christian to sit down next to me and he complied, sitting really close and grabbing my free hand.

I smiled at him, waiting for Eddie to respond.

"There's a mandatory senior novice meeting tomorrow. I thought I'd let you know, considering I can't find you anywhere and they said any students that don't show up are forced to quit the field experience," he paused, waiting for my response.

"Oh wow, well thanks," I said in return.

"Where are you anyway?" he asked, sounding suspicious. Christian was listening intently, and he squeezed my hand when he heard that. I looked at him, and saw him shaking his head, silently telling me not to tell him.

I stuck my tongue out at him, "You know, just hanging out in my room. I wasn't feeling too good earlier," I said nonchalantly.

"Oh. Well if you're feeling better later, I'm having a party, celebrating the end of field experience."

"But field experience isn't over yet," I pointed out, hoping he wouldn't cancel.

"I know. But I need a party now," he said, sighing in frustration.

"Me too. I'll be there."

"Great! Well I'll see you then, I have to get back to my poker game."

"Bye Eddie," I said, hanging up the phone after he said bye.

Christian and I sat in silence for a few moments. It was an uncomfortable silence, and I didn't like to sit in it.

He broke the awkward silence, "I guess we better go."

I nodded and stood up, "What's going to happen with us?" I asked as he followed me out the door.

He shrugged, "I don't know. Only time will tell."

It was time to head to my room to get ready for Eddie's party, so I turned towards him and planted a kiss on his cheek before he could object.

"I have to go," I said starting to walk away.

"That was weak," he said, grabbing my arm and pulling me in for a real kiss.

After a few minutes, I stumbled away from him, grinning like an idiot and trying to regain my breath, "Good bye Christian," I yelled, blowing him a kiss as I ran off towards my room.

"Yes, good bye Rose," he murmured under his breath, a single tear escaping his eye as reality hit him.

He knew we couldn't be together.

**

* * *

Eh, honestly I don't like it. If someone wants to help me with my crappy ending, feel free to let me know. Review, even if you didn't like it. I just want to know what you think. I wasn't going to post it, but I decided I might as well because who knows, maybe people will like it.**

**If you DO like it, go check out my Vampire Academy story about Mason and Rose; it's much better than this.**


End file.
